Customers and other users often access a digital content provider to stream a variety of digital content. Upon request, the digital content provider may stream the digital content onto a customer's computing device, thereby enabling the customer to access and use the digital content through their own computing device. However, as digital content becomes available, many customers may transmit requests to the digital content provider, causing the digital content provider to provide the newly available digital content to these customers simultaneously. This may significantly increase the network load for the digital content provider. Thus, digital content providers may need to upgrade their network capabilities and bandwidth to handle such demand for new digital content, which in turn may increase the operational and infrastructure costs for the digital content providers.